


When love and hates collide

by Sarond2222



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - KDA, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sivir loses an arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: All Sivir wanted to do was drum, but that was soon dashed when she saved someone left her unable to play, so what happens when the person she saved suddenly wants to talk to her after two years ?
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Meeting

If there was one thing Sivir loves it’s drumming.

_ She was 4 years old when she heard Alice in Chains’ song, Man in a box and loved the drums in the song, especially when the drums kicked in at the start. “I wanna do that !” 4 year old Sivir exclaimed as she pointed at the TV screen, one of the orphanage staff looked at the TV, an eyebrow raised. _

_ “You want to sing ?” _

_ “No, I want to hit the thing with the thing !” _

_ “Oh, you want to play drums ?” The staff smiled when Sivir nodded furiously at her. The woman left only to return with a toy drum and toy sticks, Sivir grinned as went full at it. She would try to remember how the song went and mimicked the drummer. Eventually she watched other drummers and tried to mimic them, only for realization to hit her. _

_ “I want bigger drums !” _

_ “Like africans drums ?” _

_ “No, like what big boys have !” _

_ The staff looked at each other with frowns before they looked back at the child. “I’m sorry Sivir but those are really costy and we can’t buy them, maybe in a few years you’ll be able to get them ?” Sivir frowned before she nodded and played with her toy drum until an idea hit her head a few days later. _

_ “Yes Sivir ?” _

_ “Can I go outside and play ?” The staff nodded and Sivir zoomed out, she went straight to an old lady who lived not far from the orphanage. The young girl knocked at her door, waiting. _

_ “Oh hello dear, are you lost ?” _

_ “Nope, I heard the big kids do jobs for you for cash, can I help ?” The old lady laughed at the 4 year old but smiled as she let her in. Sivir grinned excitedly as she helped sweep, moped and clean the woman’s window, She earned a total of €0.08.  _

_ “Thank You !” Sivir cheered as she ran back home, going straight to her room and hid the money in a jar. _

_ “I’m gonna be a drummer !” _

* * *

  
  


“Hey, wake up.” Sivir groaned and shifted away, pulling her blankets with her. Taliyah sighed as she grabbed the sheets tightly.

“Wake up !” Taliyah yelled as she quickly pulled the sheets, pulling Sivir along with her. The tan woman fell onto her bedroom floor, groaning as she stood up, she rubbed her right bicep and glared at the other woman. 

Taliyah grinned at her. “Morning !”

“Tal, why do you do this to me ?”

“Oh come on, you love it when I wake you.”

“Yeah sure.” Taliyah rolled her eyes before she strolled to the doorway but stopped to look at the other tan woman.

“Well, you better get dressed, breakfast is almost ready.” Sivir watched her go and once Taliyah was gone, she groaned. The tan woman sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_ “What’s the point ? It’s not like I have a job or anything.” _ The tan woman thought before she shook her head and stood up. Sivir went over and pulled out some clothes.

_ “Don’t think like that, remember: baby steps.” _

Sivir put on a pair on black tracksuit bottoms, throwing her sleep shorts into the corner of her room. After that she slipped her right bicep out of the tank top before she finally took it off and put on an old grey dry tee with short sleeves, her right bicep stuck out a little. She walked out of the room, with a clean pair of socks in her hands. Taliyah glanced at her friends as she set a plate with toast down.

“Thought you would’ve a shower first.” Taliyah said as she turned around, she placed a plate down filled with fried eggs and sausages. Sivir sat down at the table, taking the sock and slipped them onto her feet.

“I thought I might go a run, clear my head then have a shower.”

“Uh, you and physical exercise.”

Sivir raised an eyebrow as she took a plate from the younger woman as the woman sat down next to her. “Maybe you should join me ? Get all that nerd rock stuff out of her head.”

“Shut up, Geology is cool.”

“So is running.” Taliyah snorted as she took a slice of toast and butter it, while Sivir cut into her fried egg.

“Each to their own.” Sivir before she started eating, the two ate in silence, enjoying the meal until the last slice of toast. Sivir reached for it, only for her hand to be stabbed with a fork and Taliyah quickly grabbed the slice and stuck her tongue.

The geologist was shocked when Sivir bit into the toast, successfully claiming it.

After breakfast, Taliyah picked up the plates while Sivir put on her running shoes. “By the way I’m gonna go shopping later, we’re out of milk.” Sivir glanced at her before she picked up her wallet and keys.

“I’ll get it after my run, I’ll probably pass a supermarket anyways.”

The geologist turned, she opened her mouth but shut it and turned back around. “Make sure it’s goat's milk.”

Sivir smiled as she stood up and opened the front door. “You and your goat’s milk.” Sivir teased before she left, closing the door quickly as a tea towel was thrown at it.

* * *

“Eve ? Are you busy ?” Evelynn glanced at the taller woman, who seemed a little nervous and uncertain. The diva swirled her chair around so she could face the woman. The two were in the diva’s home office, with a little corner desk, her laptop and, of all things, a gaming chair with the K/DA logo on it.

“I always have time for you, darling. What do you need ?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would contact someone for me ?”

The diva face remained the same as she pulled out her phone. “Okay, well who do you want me to contact for you ?” Evelynn asked, her eyes focused on how Kai’sa nervousness had risen.

“Well, I was hoping you remember who rescued me from the accident ?” Evelynn stared at the Kai’sa in disbelief, before she sighed.

“Bokkie, we talked about this-”

Kai’sa cut her off, a hand raised. “Eve, I know we agreed we wouldn’t talk about this but I need to do this, I need to talk to them.”

“Why ? Why do you feel like you need this ?”

Kai’sa sighed as she leaned against the table, avoiding the papers stacked nearly on the table as the tick tock sound of the clock surrounded them. “Because they saved my life, my career, everything ! but I feel like they are the only person that’s going to understand it fully you know ?” Kai’sa mumbled as her arms wrapped her arms around herself.

Evelynn listened and watched, she stayed silent as the dancer shifted uncomfortably. “Okay, I’ll try to get in touch with them, but be warned: They seem to avoid talking to the media about the whole thing, but I’ll try.” Kai’sa eyes widened as the diva smiled at her, the dancer grinned back.

“Thanks Eve, you're the best.”

“Oh I know that already darling.”

* * *

“Note to self: Make Sivir clean the toilet next time.” Taliyah mumbled to herself as she wrote a little sticky note for the tan woman, stating “Clean the toilet, I did it last time.” and stuck it onto a hung cork board, pinning it. The geologist took another sticky note when suddenly a phone rang, she picked up her phone only to see it wasn’t hers.

Taliyah walked around the kitchen, scanning around for the ringing until her eyes laid onto a sliver phone resting on the sofa.  _ “Sivir must have forgotten her phone again.” _ The geologist picked it up, she looked at the ID, it read “Unknown” and annoyance rose into a young woman as she hit the answer button.

“Hello darling, this is Evelynn from-”

“Yeah don’t care, look Sivir doesn’t do an interview or any of that crap so buzz off.”

“-K/DA…” Taliyah paused when she heard that name, she sat down as her cheek filled with embarrassment.

“W-what, I mean hey, I mean I’m sorry just Sivir gets these types of calls all the time and it's annoying and sets her back.” Taliyah winced when she heard the diva chuckled on the other end of the line.

“The gossip media is an unremovable wart in my life, so I understand where you’re coming from.” Evelynn replied, chuckling at the end.

Taliyah laughed before she sighed, her nerves rising. “So, how come you're calling ?”

“Well, our dear dancer, Kai’sa was wondering if your Sivir would like to talk to her ?”

Taliyah lowered the phone away from ear, her heart stopped as her mind put the information together in her head then quickly put the phone back to her ear when she heard a faint hello. “I’m not her girlfriend or anything.”

“Actually I presume you're her manager or at least someone who handles her calls ?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah I’m her manager, yeah yeah.” Taliyah said smutty, smirking a little as the diva chuckled.

“As for this meeting: I don’t know if it’s wise. I mean Siv is a little, uh sensitive to the whole accident affair.”

The diva hummed on the other end, the geologist listened for an answer, she tapped her finger against her knee. “That’s understandable, I personally think this is too soon, but Kai’sa believes it could help heal and allow both of them to move on.” Taliyah bit her lip as she tapped her fingers faster against her knee.

_ “Could it help Sivir ? Even if she hates it ? I mean she hates anything to do with the accident so maybe ?” _ The geologist's thoughts raced through her head as she tapped her fingers. Evelynn waited, she quickly checked to see if the other woman was on the line then she heard a sigh.

“This is going to be private yeah ?”

* * *

Sivir growled as she stared at the penthouse out the window as Taliyah parked the car, once secured she turned and looked at the other tan woman. “I know you don’t want to do this.” Sivir snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You think ?”

“Look, this might be something you need-”

“Don’t tell me what I “need”, I don’t “need” to talk to some rich ass dancer who only wants to look good in the media's eyes.”

“Doctors exist for a reason Siv and love or hate it, you deserve closure man.” Sivir leaned back, her hand covered her eyes, a breath in and out.

“You're not going to let me out of this ?”

Taliyah smiled as she put a hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “Who knows maybe you’ll be thanking me after this ? I heard she’s hot.” Sivr glared at the smirking friend before she opened the car door and stepped out.

Sivir wore a simple black button up, the right sleeve tied up just below the bicep, with a pair of blue jeans and brogues shoes. While Taliyah wore a maroon suit, with a dark grey shirt and a maroon hat. “I still think you look like a gangsta.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay Scarface.” Before Taliyah could retort, they made their way into the lift and waited for the lift to climb the floor, Sivir’s nerves seemed to rise with the lift. Eventually they reached the correct floor and went to the only door on the floor, Taliyah knocked at it.

A black hair woman with blonde streaked answered it, she blinked before she grinned at them. “Yo, you must be Taliyah yeah ? Good to meet you !” The woman cheered and pulled the door open Taliyah blinked when the woman hugged while Sivir snickered at them. The woman let go of the geologist and grinned at Sivir.

“And you must be Siv ! Nice to meet you too, fist ?” Sivir raised an eyebrow at the woman with her out-stretched fist, the tan woman was about to bump it with her fist but then the other woman pulled it away.

“Too slow !”

“Akali ! What are you doing ?!” Another woman came, this time with blonde hair, fox ear and tail. She grabbed the nape of Akali’s neck and pushed her down, to bow, bowing alongside her.

“Relax Ahri, I was only having fun !”

Ahri sighed as she let go of the rapper and the two stood up straight, Akali rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m so sorry, I hope Akali didn’t offend you.” Ahri said apologetic but Sivir shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, I just want to get this over and done with.” Ahri nodded while Akali didn’t react as the duo led them into the penthouse. The two tan women stared in awe at the penthouse, the nice wooden floor, the open planned structure yet the house was warm, the nice leather sofa and clean window that showed the beautiful city below.

“Bokkie is in her room with Eve, the two are waiting for you. Don’t worry Eve is only helping with her make-up !” Akali said with a smile and Sivir nodded. 

Ahri glanced around the room until she coughed. “Kali, why don’t you guide Sivir to Kai’sa bedroom while me and her manager talk ?” Taliyah smirked proudly, Sivir raised an eyebrow and smacked the geolorist’s back.

“Have fun, manager.”

“Shut up, be a big girl and take care of yourself.” Taliyah said as she followed the blonde, Sivir watched her go before the rapper wrapped an arm around her. The rapper guided her up the glass stairs and down passed to rooms before she stopped at the third.

“Here we are !” Akali let go of Sivir, she sighed, her nerves were racing.

“Hey.” 

Sivir looked at Akali, faced filled with hardness and seriousness, like she was about to fight her. “You hurt Kai’sa in any shape, I’ll kick your ass, understood ?” The tan woman gulped and nodded at the rapper. Akali, satisfied and let out a small smile before she knocked at the door. A silver haired woman stepped out, she smiled at Akali before her snake-like eyes fell onto Sivir and her smile grew.

“Well hello there darling, I hope our resident rapper treated you well.”

“Yeah, yeah, Akali’s cool. No problem.”

“Is that so ? I guess she deserves her reward. Well then Kai’sa is waiting for you.” Sivir nodded as the two women walked past her, leaving the door opened. The first thing that Sivir’s eyes stared at was the tall woman who stood at the window, looking at the city. She wore a pale teal

Pants and suit jacket but the jacket hung on her shoulder, her hair tied up. 

Sivir stepped into the room, she looked at the neat bed, the vanity set with make-up set, the ballet railing with a row of mirrors, the clean oak wooden floors but it was the coffee table with tea tray onto and two white armchairs across from each other. Sivir coughed, Kai’sa turned around, revealing her loose black blouse, her hands were in her pants pockets and face subtly covered in make-up, with a small smile.

“Hi.”

“Uh hello.”

Kai’sa smiled as she walked towards the tan woman, her heel clicked against the floor. “Your Sivir ?” Sivir nodded and the dancer smiled as she extended her hand, her right hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Kai’sa.” 

Sivir looked at Kai’sa then down at the hand. “Uh no offense but I can’t shake your hand.” the dancer looked confused before she realized and switched hands.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry ! I didn’t mean to-” 

Kai’sa stopped when Sivir accepted her hand and shook it. “I’m Sivir, can we start this ?” The dancer stared at the tan woman before she nodded and the two sat down. Kai’sa fidgeted with her fingers before she noticed the tea tray.

_ “Remember what Eve said: be confident.” _ The dancer thought as she quickly picked a cup and poured a cup of tea.

“Would you like some tea ?” Sivir nodded but was surprised when the dancer handed her the cup over to her, she slowly took it and held it in her hand. Kai’sa poured another cup, her eyes darted from the tan woman to the cup.

“So, how are you keeping ?”

Sivir shrugged as she took a sip of the tea, she smiled at the nice tea. “I managed, I heard K/DA released an album.”

“An EP actually.”

“Ah sorry, anyways I haven’t listened to it. Only one song that stuck out to me.”

Kai’sa raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking her over as she took her cup of tea. “Which one ? More ?”

Sivir shook her head as she took a quick sip of her tea before she pulled it away. “I think it was called something like Drum go something.”

“Drum Go Dum ?”

“Yeah that’s it ! Weird name since there were no drums in it at all. Not even synth one. ” Sivir teased, as she relaxed, faking a tut tut at the dancer who smiled back.

_ “She’s cute when she smiles.” _

Kai’sa laughed at the tan woman. “What are you ? A drummer ?” Kai’sa joked as she took a sip of her tea, she noticed how tensed the woman got, how she looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

“Was, I was a drummer.”

The room went quiet, Kai’sa gripped her cup between both of her hands as she leaned over but her eyes stared at the ground. “I think about that night all the time. It replays in my head some days, other days, well.” The dancer stopped as her thumb stroked the cup, she shook her head and looked at Sivir. 

“What about you ?”

“It’s, it’s become normal for me.” Sivir lifted her right biceps towards the dancer as her eyes watched it’s every move.

“This is normal now, everything about it, it’s my life now and I just have to live with it.”

Kai’sa hummed and took a quick sip of her tea. “That’s understandable, I’m not sure if the nightmares are normal for me then again I probably should be used to nightmares by now.” Kai’sa let out a sad laugh while Sivir clenched her tea and took a sip of it.

“Do you regret it ?”

“Pardon ?”

“Saving me that night. Do you regret it?”

“No.” Kai’sa blinked at the answer, she scanned the tan woman who raised an eyebrow before the dancer sighed and looked away.

“It was Evelynn wasn’t it ? I told her not to threaten you.”

“Uh no, it was actually Akali I think her name is ? The one with the black hair with blonde streaks, though Eve did mention a reward.”

Kai’sa groaned as she put her hand against her face. “I should’ve known Eve would bride Kali to do her dirty work !” Sivir watched the dancer as she pinched her nose, drinking her tea before Kai’sa looked at her.

“I’m sorry about them, they’re overprotective.” 

The tan woman bit her lips, holding in her reply. “Anyways, I promise you those two won’t hurt you, I won’t allow them to and that I want you to be open and honest with me.”

Sivir raised an eyebrow, she pulled her empty cup away and put it down on a coaster on the coffee table. “And what if you don’t like what I have to say ?”

“Then I’ll take it like an adult, I don’t want you to lie to me, so please: Do you regret saving me that night ?” Sivir sighed, she bit her lip and grabbed her right biceps. Kai’sa was about to say something when Sivir answered.

“I do regret it sometimes.”

Kai’sa however didn’t seem upset by the answer as she held the cup up close to her mouth. “That’s understandable, I’m still glad you did otherwise I would be dead or worse, I would never dance again.” 

Sivir gritted her teeth, her hand clenched her bicep. “And what about me ? What about my passions huh ?” Kai’sa eyes widened as she realized her mistakes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” The dancer reached for the tan woman but she stood up and started to pace around the room.

“See that, I can’t stand that ! The pity looks, the stares, everything ! Everyone’s looking at me and what’s missing ! I can’t stand that but you, oh you can act some strong and pretend it’s nothing !” Sivir ranted as she paced, she didn’t look at the dancer, instead focused on her breathing. Kai’sa watched, uncertainty clear on her face.

“You still have your career, your dancing, hell even if you lost both of your legs, you would still have millions but me ? Oh I lost everything.”

“I lost my arm, my job, got PTSD, lost my ability to drum, had the media hounding me, the “great hero who safe rising stars K/DA’s dancer, Kai’sa !” and all you could offer me was paying all my medical bills !”

Kai’sa frowned, her face filled with hurt but still stood up and came closer to the tan woman. “Your right, I don’t know what you’ve been through but I want to offer you some comfort, that maybe I could understand a little of your pain ?”

Sivir stopped pacing, Kai’sa watched as the woman went straight to the large window and stared out. “You suffer with nightmares ? You can’t stop thinking about it ? Boo-hoo, I lost my life and had to rebuilt while you were off, making an fucking EP.”

“I’m sorry, you're right I could never understand your pain or what you went through.”

Sivir growled as she turned around and face Kai’sa. “Just stop, shut up, I don’t want to hear ! I didn’t even want to do this ! To talk to you, some spoiled millionaire dancer !” Kai’sa looked away, her eyes became glassy as she held in her tears and looked away. 

Suddenly the door was swung open, a lasher wrapped around Kai’sa waist, Evelynn dashed over to Kai’sa side and held her, comforting her as the taller woman cried, Ahri came over, wrapping her own arms around the taller woman. Taliyah sprinted over to Sivir, her face filled with concern.

“What happened ? You okay ?” The geolorist asked but Sivir ignored her and focused on the raging Akali who came towards them. Sivir was surprised when the rapper came up to her face, growling like a tiger and pointed at the door.

“Get out of her before I throw you.” Taliyah flinched but Sivir didn’t say anything and walked past the band. The two missed the dancer’s last request.

“W-wait, Kali. She’s not in the wrong, get her back here.”

Meanwhile the geolorist followed, catching up with Sivir. “Siv, go and apologise.” 

“What ?!”

“I heard the yelling, you were harsh on her.”

“Oh go and cry me a river.”

“You and I both know it’s her fault you lost your arm.” Sivir growled as she walked into the lift, Taliyah followed, with Akali not far behind the two but just missed the lift as its doors closed and descended.

“Listen just we can go back, you say sorry then we go home okay ?”

Sivir leaned against the railing, her hand still on her bicep, her heart beated through her chest as sweat poured from her head. “You listening to me Sivir ? Hey you okay ?”

“Just shut up ! I just want to go home.”

“Okay, okay, will go home but at least consider saying sor-.” Taliyah was cut off when the lift opened and Sivir bolted from it.

“Hey wait up !”

“Either you take me home or I’m walking home !”

“Relax will you ? Just chill out.” Taliyah said as she noticed Sivir went straight past the car.

“Where the hell are you going ?!” The geolorist shouted as Sivir kept walking down the street.

“I’m taking the bus ! Thanks Tali for today !”

Taliyah groaned as she pinched her nose. “Why are you like this ?”

* * *

It was a few days later when a strange box appeared in Taliyah and Sivir’s postbox. The geolorist picked it up and brought it into the apartment, where Sivir was laid on the sofa, smoking. “It’s for you.” Taliyah said as she put the box down onto the coffee table and Sivir sat up.

She looked at the box, before she opened it, noticing the opened tape.  _ “Strange, it’s like some cut into the box already.”  _ Sivir thought as opened the box and noticed a folded note on some drum pedals.

_ “Is this some kind of sick joke ?” _ Sivir thought before she unfolded the note and read it.

**_Dear Sivir,_ **

**_I’m sorry how our meeting played out. You were right: you saving me destroyed your life and If I could change that, I would. I can’t give you back your arm or take the pain away, but I can give you drumming back. I did some research and ordered these custom four pedals for you, they should work: your ride-cymbal, your bass drum, a floor tom and a tom drum._ **

**_I know it’s not enough to repair the damage but I hope it eases it and I hope the pedals allow you to play to your heart's content._ **

**_From Kai’sa_ **

**_P.s. You can sell this letter too, probably fetch a good amount with my signature on it._ **

Sivir stared at the letter then she looked at the pedals and frowned as guilt ate at her. Suddenly an idea clicked into her head. “Hey Tali ! Can you help put my drums kit together, oh and can I borrow your tripod for your phone ?”

* * *

Kai’sa stretched her leg against the mirror as she checked her social media account when she suddenly got a message. She tapped into and noticed the account that messaged that there was no one she knew until she saw the profile picture.  _ “Sivir ?” _ Kai’sa put her leg down and tapped into it, revealing Sivir had sent her a video, the thumbnail showed Sivir behind a gold coloured drum kit.

The dancer pressed played as she heard Drum Go Dum in the background with Sivir drumming along, matching the beat of the song perfectly, even using the cymbals for the opening beat. Kai’sa stared at the tan woman’s face, it was full of focus and happiness. Eventually the song ended with Sivir ending her drumming as well, Kai’sa was about to stop the video but then the video continued.

“Hey so, I just wanna say I’m sorry for the way I acted, I shouldn’t have acted like that, I don’t care if I was upset or whatever, my actions were still wrong.” Sivir said into the camera, as she sat behind the kit, looking completely nervous.

“I also wanted to say thank you for the pedals ! These things are amazing like seriously I can now drum again and that means so much to me ! Thank you !” Sivir grinned happily into the camera, seemingly excited about drumming and Kai’sa couldn’t help smiled.

“I uh hope you like this drum cover, I didn’t know Drum go dum was your song and uh, if you ever want me to drum another song for you then let me know because I’m so grateful for these and yeah thanks.” Kai’sa could feel her happiness rise as she texted out a reply.

**Kai’sa: Thank you for the cover Sivir, that was brilliant ! I’m glad the pedals work for you, maybe I can come over to your house and watch you drum sometime ?**


	2. A Good Conversation

Kai’sa stared in horror at her phone as she read the article:

_Exclusive ! Video leak of woman who saved K/DA Kai’sa’s life plays drum cover for her !_

The dancer glared at the article, her phone shaking in her hands as she dashed over to the diva who was chilling in the kitchen. The diva glanced at Kai’sa before she sighed and held up her phone, showing the article. “You saw the article too, haven’t you ?”

The dancer nodded and gripped her phone tighter. “They can’t do this Eve, this an invasion of Sivir’s privacy.” Evelynn sighed and turned around, now fully facing the dancer.

“You're right darling but I believe there's a bigger issue is they not ?”

“Eve, Sivir’s privacy is the big issue, she’s not like you or me, where we can block the media out of our lives.”

The diva sighed, she put her phone down onto the island and took the dancer’s hands. “Bokkie, don’t take this the wrong way but Sivir is not our concern.” Evelynn said and stunned Kai’sa as she took a step back from the golden eyes woman.

“Sivir was.. unkind to you, I argued with Ahri to let you buy the pedals but I have to draw the line, darling. She doesn't want our help and I frankly don’t want to give it.” Evelynn said calmly as Kai’sa looked away from the diva before she nodded.

“Okay well, will you deal with the leak video for me ? I’m going back to my room.” The diva opened her mouth but Kai’sa was done, she marched back upstairs and Evelynn sighed as she turned to look at her phone.

_“She’s gonna do something stupid.”_

* * *

“For fuck sakes another call ?”

“Here, I’ll deal with it.” Sivir said as she grabbed her phone from the geologist and placed it onto the counter. Taliyah stared in horror as the tan woman grabbed a pan.

“Sivir wait !” Sivir ignored her as she smashed her phone with the pan, she kept going as tiny pieces broke apart, they flew around the kitchen as the pan smashed down onto it. Sivir took a deep breath as she threw the pan into the sink and stared at the phone. Taliyah stared at the destroyed phone as Sivir walked past her.

“There ! Done !”

“You bent our only pan, idiot.” Sivir ignored her as she went into her room and stared at her drum set. The drummer couldn’t help herself and sat behind the kit, she picked up the stick. Sivir lightly tapped the heads, she smiled as her feet lined up to the pedals.

_“Hm, what song should I play ? Iron man ?”_ She thought but decided to play around with her set, she tapped her drums head and cymbals.

Taliyah sighed as she heard the drums in the other room as cleaned the counters of the tiny bits from the phone. _“Stupid media, stupid K/DA, why did I make her do that meeting ?”_ The geologist pondered, once the pieces of the phone were in the bin, she sat down and took her phone from the coffee table as Sivir’s drums played around the room.

_“Then again it’s nice to hear Siv drum.”_ Taliyah tapped away on her phone, searching for cheap phones online, suddenly she received a familiar number. Taliyah stared at the id: “Evelynn K/DA”. The geologist looked at Sivir’s door, before she looked back at the phone and hit the answer as she put it against her ear.

  
“Hello ?”

“Hello ? Is this Taliyah ?” Taliyah looked confused as she heard the voice of a familiar yet completely different woman.

“Yes, who’s this ?” Taliyah heard the other woman sighed on the other line and the drumming from Sivir.

“Great ! I don’t think we met but I’m Kai’sa.” The geologist's eyes widened as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to get further away from the drummer.

“Wha ? I mean nice to meet you, but like why ?”

“I may or may not have stolen Eve’s phone to contact you.”

Taliyah rubbed her temple as she leaned against the kitchen counter. “Okay, hang on one sec, Siv ! Could you stop for 5 ? I’m on the phone ! how come you want to contact me ?” The geologist asked, the dancer giggled on the other end on the phone.

“Is Sivir drumming right now ?” Kai’sa asked, Taliyah was a little stunned before she nodded but then realized her stupidity.

“Oh uh yeah, she’s said it helps her relax but to be honest I think it just an excuse to play it whenever she feels like it.”

“Who are you talking to ?” Sivir suddenly asked, causing Taliyah to jump and turn around to look at the accusing drummer.

“Uh, my cousin.” The geologist answered, Kai’sa laughed while Sivir glared at her before she turned and went to the fridge. Taliyah quickly left the kitchen, going down the hallway.

“Sorry, about that, where were we ?” The geologist said as she quickly opened her bedroom door and closed it.

“I uh, want to know, well how is Sivir ? With the media breathing down her neck and all ?” 

Taliyah sighed as she sat down on her freshly made bed. “Well, thankfully no one has been knocking at our door or anything but we’ve been getting a lot of calls and well, She’s just stressed.” 

“I’m sorry this happened, I should’ve prepared for this and protected you guys.”

“Hey no worries I don’t think either one of us thought the media would jump on us this quick.”

“Evelynn’s handling the leak video so don’t worry about that but I uh.”

Taliyah waited for the dance to continue then she heard a sigh. “I was wondering if I can speak to Sivir and explain that I’m sorry ?” Taliyah gulped as she looked at her bedroom door.

“Oh um, I don’t know about that, Sivir isn’t in the mood for visitors right now.” Taliyah answered slowly, she could hear the dancer shuffling, on the other end, a door clicked open then click closed.

“Oh okay, that’s fine I mean she must be pretty stressed with this whole media stuff ?” Kai’sa said in a low voice.

“Well she just smashed her phone into pieces.” Taliyah quickly before realizing what she just said, Kai’sa however did seem to react, well audibly.

“I’ll get her a new one, what’s your address ?” The geologist was about to answer no, before an idea hit her.

“Sure, it's…”

* * *

_“And I thought seeing K/DA’s Kai’sa was going to be bad.”_ Sivir thought as she stared at the large skyscraper, before she stared forward and walked in. The drummer sighed as the business people stared at her in her gym shorts, grey runners and an old red jersey.

“Hey uh, I’m here to see the CEO ? Name’s Sivir.” Sivir said to the secretary who looked down her nose at her, an eyebrow raised before she looked through her computer. 

“Yes, I see you do have an appointment with Mr Azir. Follow me.”

_“Well not like I lie about it lady.”_ Sivir thought as she held back her tongue and followed the secretary into the lift. The drummer let out a breath then took in some air, she kept this up until the lift ding. She followed the secretary down the hall until she stopped at a certain office and knocked at the door.

“Come in !”

“Sorry Mr Azir but, Miss….Sivir is here.”

“Well, send her in !” The secretary nodded before she stepped out of the doorway and allowed Sivir to come in. The drummer had barely entered the room when Azir hugged her, startling her.

The CEO eventually pulled away and gave a smile. “It’s so good to see Sivir and you look so healthy ! Come in ! Want a drink ?” Azir spoke as he dragged Sivir with him to the bar, it was a wooden counter with different alcohols on top of it. Azir picked up a glass and poured himself a drink, he was about to pour Sivir a drink until she coughed.

“Ah thanks but I took some of my pain meds before coming here and they are probably still in my systems.”

Azir paused as he put the empty glass down and stared at Sivir. “Pain meds ? You're still on those ?”

“For my phantom pain.” Sivir replied as Azir stared at her before he took a sip of his drink then snapped his fingers.

“Secretary, get a can of coke from the vending machine. You like coke yeah ? Actually make it a Coke zero, Siv’s a bit of a gym nut.” Azir said as the secretary nodded quickly before she left, closing the door behind herself and leaving the two alone. Sivir sighed as she rubbed her temple and sat on the chair opposite of Azir’s office chair.

“You didn’t have to, I’m fine.”

“Nonsense, a good drink makes good conversation.”

Sivir watched the CEO sit down on his leather office chair, his wooden office table was in between. Sivir sighed again as she leaned closer to the CEO. “I’m not taking over, Azir. I told you no already.” Sivir said, Azir blinked and looked surprised.

“That’s not the reason I asked to talk to you.” Azir said as he looked down at his drink before he took a sip. Sivir stared at him, as she sat back.

“So, you’re drumming again ?” Azir asked as he placed the glass down while Sivir glared at him.

“You saw the video ?”

“No, I overheard some of the junior journalists chatting about it, I know you wouldn’t want me to watch it, but that doesn’t matter right now.” Azir said as he waved his hand dismissively but Sivir still glared at him.

“So, what do you want ?” Sivir asked with hesitation but Azir didn’t answer straight away, he stood up and picked up his glass before he walked over to his bar counter. The drummer watched as Azir poured himself another drink and stopped when his glass was near full.

“I want to know your relationship with K/DA.”

Sivir’s eyes widened and stared at Azir before she shook her head, her speech coming back to her. “Nothing, no connection.”

“Are you certain ? You're not friends or ?”

“Oh yeah totally friends if your idea of friends are people who want to kick your ass.”

Azir sighed as he took a gulp of his drink before he looked at Sivir. “You're telling me that K/DA hates you so much that they send you custom drum pedals so you can drum ?”

“Look, it’s none of your business.”

“I’m your relative and I’m the CEO of Shurima media and K/DA, one of the biggest K-Pop groups suddenly gives you customs drum pedals and you're claiming that they hate you ? Sivir please.”

“Okay ! Okay !” Sivir yelled as she stood up, she glared at the CEO before she looked away and rubbed her temple.

“Tal agreed for me to meet with Kai’sa, their dancer who I saved on **that day** , so I talked to her, I went off on her and made her cry and K/DA got pissed. So I got kicked out then a few days later, Kai’sa sent me a package with the custom drum pedals, there ! happy ?” 

Azir paused and hummed before he threw the rest of his drink down his throat. “So, it was Kai’sa huh ? Are you still in contact with her ?”

“No, but I think Tal was talking to one of the K/DA members yesterday.”

“How do you know ?”

“Simple: She said it was her cousin but she spoke in English, she never speaks to her family in English.” Sivir answered, her stomach felt awful and she tensed up so she sat back down. Azir looked out the window and hummed, contemplating.

“Do you know what they might be talking about ?” Azir asked but knew his answer when he heard Sivir scoffed.

“Okay no need for the smart answer, if Taliyah is in contact with one of K/DA then they must be worried about you.” 

“or they're just covering their asses, afraid I’ll run to the media.” Sivir answered and Azir laughed as he looked around his office.

“True but are you willing to ?” Azir asked suddenly and Sivir blinked, she stared at him.

“What are you trying to say ?”

“I’m wondering if you're willing to sell out K/DA, their secrets, find the truth and give the fans the full story.” Sivir eyes hardened and looked away from the Azir. The CEO came closer and stood in front of her.

The drummer’s tension rose as she hunched her shoulders up. “I know it’s dirty but it’s our job to find the truth, give the people what they want. Sivir, K/DA owes you nothing, they didn’t protect you when the media came after you, I did.” Azir said as Sivir closed her eyes and took a breath in. 

“Even when they did pay your medical bills, I was the one who paid for the medication, the therapy sessions and I still do.” Azir slowly reached for the drummer’s head and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

“If you did this, it would help me out so much and I promise to let you choose to become CEO of Shurima media.” Sivir didn’t answer as she breathed in and out. Azir waited, he took a step back but he realized the answer might be “no” so he sighed and walked over to his bar.

“How much are you willing to pay me ?”

The CEO stopped, his hand held the glass bottle tightly as he turned around and stared at Sivir. Sivir held her right bicep but was now staring at Azir. “About 35% of the profit off the articles.”

“Make it 40 and I’ll do it.”

  
  


Azir smiled then a knock came, the secretary came in with a can of coke zero in her hand. Sivir accepted it before the secretary nodded at her and walked out. The CEO grinned as he poured himself another drink and went over to Sivr, a drink in hand. “Perfect timing ! Cheers to K/DA !” 

Azir held his drink into the air, Sivir rolled her eyes, she put the can between her legs so she could open it, once it was open, she took the can and hit it off Azir’s glass.

“To K/DA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Thanks for reading !
> 
> So an interesting development for Sivir, I know it's dirty and trust me, this is gonna have a happy ending but for right now it's character arc time !
> 
> Also, what Taliyah's plan with the phone ? We'll just have see next chapter. Azir is here, I hope he didn't come off as to villainy ? I tried to write him to understanding but also shady so hopefully that came across. Kai'sa is still feeling guilty and the guilt train isn't stop anytime soon..
> 
> Anyway next I don't know when it's gonna be out, probably not for a while since I'm in College and I have a few other stories to write (god help, why do I do this to myself). If you want updates, teaser, etc then you can follow me of Tumblr or Twitter:
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ? Thanks for reading, Don't murder me ? 
> 
> So I'm gonna blame Rick Allen for this story, incase you don't know who he is, he's the drummer for the band, Def Leppard and in 1984 (I think ?) lost his leg arm in a car accident but continues to play drums ! I also saw a video of a dude who missing his right arm, play Duality by Slipknot (fun fact: Not a big fan of that song, I think it's overrated) on the drums so there you go ! You can do whatever your heart's desire, except rob a bank that's still a no-no.
> 
> Oh and that's how this idea popped into my head lol.
> 
> Anyways, I was just going to have this as a one-shot but I think I'm doing this as a mini-series at least, but not a regularly update story, my main focus will be on my other story, "Don't forget" which is also a Kai'sa X Sivir story so go check it out and check out it's prequel, "Before I forget" if your into Akalynn like me.
> 
> Also just a heads up: I'm not a drummer, so if my knowledge of drums is off, then I'm sorry, I'm trying.
> 
> Also Also if you wanna see an actual drum cover of Drum Go Dum then there's one on youtube (which editing wise isn't great) and the one I based Sivir's drumming off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE563XlwAA0
> 
> Finally If you wanna chat or see what I'm updating/teaser then check out my Tumblr: https://sarond2222.tumblr.com
> 
> OR My new twitter ! Yes I recently created a new twitter account (since my other is a professional account) so follow me there if you want: https://twitter.com/Sarond22221
> 
> So, with all that said: Thank you for reading, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
